Belly Rubs
by Kianna25
Summary: Steven gets a life-threatening illness linked to his gem. Will the Crystal Gems be able to save him in time? Also some gem fluff :)


Belly Rubs

Note: All credit goes to Rebecca Sugar for making an amazing show and lovable characters! The characters all belong to her.

Summary: Steven gets a life-threatening illness linked to his gem. Will the Crystal Gems be able to save him in time? Also some gem fluff. :)

A clouded sun arose on a brisk morning, wind billowing through the waking sands of Beach City. The luscious waves lapped at the blanched sands on the shore. Nearby in a temple decorated with a carving of a mystical women, a groggy Steven was abruptly awakened to Pearl's call for breakfast.

Head pounding, he weakly opened his nebulous eyes to the hindering sun rays licking his face, only to instantly close them again from the sudden dilation. He groaned from the knots forming in his stomach as he feebly lifted his pale face off the tender pillow. Raising to uncover himself from the welcoming warmth from his bed, he turned and shivered from the touch on his feet from the icy floor. He slid his feet into red sandals and slowly, inched his way downstairs to the living room. He forced a smile on his sickly face to appease Pearl. He saw Pearl's back turned with Garnet standing stoic as usual and Amethyst entering groggy as well, despite the fact that Gems don't need sleep. Pearl placed the fresh waffles on Steven's plate, dripping with agonizingly soppy syrup, making Steven grimace in disgust as his stomach churned. The smile acquiescently disappearing from his face, Pearl took note of his unsightly demeanor.

"Steven are you feeling alright? You don't look so good." She inquired, watching him sway as he made his way on unsteady feet to the table. As he approached the table, he looked at the dripping syrup on his usual favorite breakfast, and held his stomach, moaning at the thought of ingesting it. Pushing the repulsive meal away, he laid his head on table, groaning in darkness.

"Woah Steven what the heck happened? You sick or somethin'?" Amethyst glanced at the pudgy boy as she sat down. Even Garnet softened at the unusual sight. Her expression was unreadable due to her sunglasses, but her body language melted at the sight of Steven being...not Steven. The bubbly boy still and quiet remained unmoving, furthering Pearl's concern.

"Steven what's wrong? Are you ok?" Placing her hand on his rather warm shoulder. He lifted his heavy head with the little strength he had left to look her In the eyes: glazed met perturbed sapphire. The gems were aghast at what they saw.

Blanched, sickly skin was dripping with sweat. A reddish tint littered his flushed cheeks. The most disturbing factor was his half-lidded eyes staring blankly into Pearl's, completely lifeless and dull rather than radiating youth.

"My tummy hurts..." he grimaced while holding his stomach, clearly lacking the energy to suppress his illness any longer.

"Didja eat somethin' funny?" Amethyst questioned, now sharing Pearl's concern.

"I don't knoowww..." he moaned. Pearl instinctively touched his forehead with her presumably cool hand.

"Steven you're burning up!" Yanking her hand back. "Hang on, I'll go get the thermometer." She ran into the bathroom to retrieve the required item. Racing back she gestured for him to open his mouth, to which he weakly obeyed. Closing his eyes, he let it sit under his tongue until the beep. After what seemed like an hour, it finally did beep after about thirty seconds.

"103.7 degrees!?" She glanced at Garnet to ease the tension with a voice of comfort. Garnet suddenly approached Steven and bent to his level to lift his famed star-shirt. Lifting his shirt revealed his mother's gem. However it didn't appear a bright rosy pink as it always did. It was a darker maroon glowing with a pale light that no longer shimmered against the reflecting light.

"What's happened to it?" He asked, poking his belly button in curiosity.

"Its already happened", she stated.

"Oh... that. I thought we had more time..." Pearl put her hand to her mouth, sadness lingering in her eyes.

"Wha...?" Steven replied weakly.

"Yeah someone wanna fill me in too?" Amethyst asked annoyed.

"'Sigh' Well Steven... let's start from the beginning. We have been bearers of these gems from the time your mother was born. We were given them through our ancestors of past gem warriors."

"Yeah, yeah get to the point already. What does that have to do with Steven's gem lookin' all funny?" Said Amethyst, tired of Pearl's constant spiels.

"If you would let me finish!," Pearl sighed bitterly, "Anyway, once the bearer of the gem passes it onto kin, they have to be registered as the new bearer. Unless the gem has been shattered along with the bearer, this ritual has to be continued for the remaining, existing gems. In this case, Steven needs to identified as the current bearer of Rose's quartz. Leaving it unattended this long can slowly deteriorate the gem! That's why it is with the utmost importance we go now, otherwise Steven will...Steven?"

Steven's eyes were scrunched tightly in agony, sweat dripping down his puffy cheeks. Pearl noted his gem was getting darker. His feverish mind wasn't quite registering what was transpiring. He just wanted this intense pain to stop. Holding his achy belly, he struggled not to scream in pain.

"Steven! Garnet, we need to go now!" Garnet moved to the teleporter, with Amethyst quickly following. Steven cracking open one pleading eye, saw everyone moving toward the teleporter. He slid off the chair almost collapsing, and attempted to stand.

"Steven can you stand?" Hand on his back she was prepared to catch him if he fell.

"Ugh...yeah, I'm okay Pearl," giving her a reassuring smile. _Why can't I tell her? _With tears in her eyes, she faintly smiled at some of his bubbly charm returning. _I don't wanna worry her. I'll be fine. _

When they entered the teleporter, the flash of light lifted Steven off the floor ever so slightly, but it was enough to make him fall flat on his aching belly when they materialized at their destination.

"Ow! Ugh... that hurt!" he groaned as he rose from the floor.

"Steven! Are you-" Pearl screamed.

"I-I'm fine! Really!" He stood straight up with his classic goofy grin to prove his point, in spite of the pain in his stomach that demanded otherwise.

"Ok...but be sure to let me know ok? Promise?" He gave her the most sincere look he could muster with a thumb's up.

"Promise!" She turned away looking unconvinced. As soon as her back was turned, he reverted his posture back to being hunched over, holding his stomach in pain and trying not to groan. Pearl didn't see thankfully, but Garnet caught it. Still she didn't say anything...yet.

"Hey where the heck are we?" Amethyst asked from up ahead.

"The Crystal Palace," Garnet responded, monotone as usual.

Standing before the group of four was a giant palace, carved in the shape of a mythical being with at least eight arms or more, glittering with every kind of crystal in existence: amethysts, pearls, garnets, quartz, rubies, sapphire shards, emeralds, onyx crystals, topaz stones, obsidian stones, and diamonds, all implanted on different parts of its body.

"This sanctuary is where we can restore Steven's gem", replied Pearl.

"Well then let's go!"Amethyst was already walking ahead impatiently.

"Steven are you ready?" He was looking at the ground clearly in pain when she turned back around.

"Oh...ugh...yeah, I'm ready!" He said quickly. Even standing straight and attempting fake energy, his febrile eyes gave him away.

"Steven honestly are you feeling ok? I can carry you." Pearl looked him over in concern.

"Nope! I'm totally fine. Let's keep going!" He marched right in front of her and walked on to where Amethyst and Garnet were standing, leaving Pearl onlooking at his facade. _Why won't he tell me? Well...there's nothing I can do now. Until he's ready to tell me I just have to trust him... _sighing, she caught up to the rest of group casting her doubts aside for now.

~STEVEN'S POV~

Steven's sudden burst of false energy already was ebbing, leaving a distraught Steven in its wake. His stomach churned with a burning sensation that soon inflicted his entire body. He felt so hot... But shivered with the passing wind as sweat drops slid down his face. Holding his stomach, the ground seemed to come closer as his vision began to blur. The blobs of brown dirt and green grass mingled into a blank canvas of pure white.

Then all was black at once.

~THE GEMS' POV~

"Oh now I remember this place. Seems like a lifetime since we've been here…" Amethyst looked up to the carving of the mystical creature, similar to that of their temple, but with the amalgam of all gems existing within one godlike entity.

Walking inside, they looked in awe at their surroundings, reveries flooding back from their previous visit together. Inside the temple were what seemed to be grave sights for each of the gems individually, but on the tombstone was a picture of the gem bearer, his or her name, and date of existence, along with a plaque of the corresponding gem. There were even pictures of Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet with their respective gems. The ending date of their existence hadn't been determined yet. Next to the tree of them was Rose's quartz on the plaque, and a blank slate with no picture above it.

"We're here. We need Steven", mentioned Garnet.

"Speaking of which, where is that little knucklehead?", Amethyst questioned.

"Steven?", Pearl inquired. Taking in their surroundings, they didn't even notice he was no longer with them.

~THUD~

The gems turned around agasp at the sight of Steven passed out on his side at the doorway of the temple.

"Steven!" Pearl feeling tears come to her cobalt eyes, she ran to Steven's aid and fell to her knees with the gems quickly following. She lifted his limp body into the security of her lap. Examining him closer, she saw a grimace planted on his face with his eyes scrunched in agony. His plump hands were rooted onto his stomach near the area of his gem.

"Steven?! Steven please open your eyes!" Pearl's face was now sodden with tears leaking uncontrollably out of her eyes, paralyzed with concern for the boy. She soon noticed that her hands weren't quivering, but that he was shaking in pain, even while unconscious. He inhaled sharply as he hung limply in Pearl's arms. Amethyst's eyes shimmered like glass, showing the beginning traces of leakage. She shared Pearl's concern, not knowing exactly what to do in this situation. She just wanted her chubby, play buddy back. Garnet immediately moved closer and lifted Steven's shirt to find that his gem was almost pitch black, with the sickly light emanating from it. There was no longer any shine of light left in it. The lust was being burned off into a sooty mauve. Little streams of dark energy could be seen floating around inside the gem. When Pearl's tears fell atop his tummy and streamed down onto the gem, they immediately sizzled away under the intense heat. Sympathy could be seen on Garnet's face at the sight of the pain his little body was experiencing.

"We need to register his gem at the pedestal! NOW!" Without hesitation, she abruptly lifted him gently bridal style, and bolted to the blank plaque. Pearl unable to contain her sorrows watched with her face saturated in salty tears, grounded where she sat. Amethyst on her feet moved slowly to Garnet's side, gradually running faster and faster until she almost caught with her, tears flying as she ran, and hoping...praying, that maybe...just maybe, they would be able to bring him back in time.

"...nngh...ugh...ah! AAAH!" Steven's groans steadily escalated into sharp yelps and screams, causing Garnet to suddenly halt in her tracks and look at the shuddering body she held tightly.

"Steven!" Garnet shouted in concern. A small tear could be seen dripping from her right eye behind her glasses. Pearl was instantly on her feet and ran to them in desperation. They all crowded around the screaming boy, worry evident in their eyes, including Garnet. Because of the intense pain that spread from his navel throughout his entire body, he woke from his unconscious state, and managed to crack open one eye. He couldn't make out who they were, but even though his mind was hazy, he assumed they were the Crystal Gems, noticing the white, purple, and red blobs surrounding him.

"...Guys?" He weakly opened his other eye to make out the silhouette of the three gems standing over him anxiously while being consoled in Garnet's care.

"Steven!" Garnet gasped, caressing his body closer with a mother's touch.

"Hey, you okay?" Amethyst asked timidly.

"You're gonna be fine Steven! I promise you!" Pearl cried.

"Guys… I don't wanna die…" he mumbled weakly, looking down. They all gasped at his sudden darker disposition. _He's never spoken like that…why is he so negative all of a sudden? _Amethyst thought. Pearl instinctively felt his forehead again, and in turn, Steven shivered under her icy touch.

"His fever's getting worse! He's delusional!" Pearl said, pulling her hand away from his burning forehead.

"You're not going to die Steven!" Garnet shouted, trying to reassure him, despite the fact that she was unsure herself. They didn't want to think about it, but they had to realize it was a possibility. But they wouldn't be ready to handle losing the gullible little boy who lit up the world wherever he went. His innocence didn't have an inkling of darkness to invade his joyful soul. It was infectious, and it impossible to not fall in love with him. Also, he was all that was left to remind them of Rose. He had such a promising destiny to live. It was too early for him now. To assure herself, Garnet continued to run as quickly as she could.

"S-slow d-d-dow- *cough, cough, ack, gasp!*", he hacked uncontrollably. Garnet halted in her tracks.

"Steven calm down! Breath!" Pearl instructed from behind with fresh tears starting to fall. His coughing fit slowly eased into heavy panting.

"We'll make it Steven! Just stay alive PLEASE!" Garnet yelled.

"...I don't know….guys. Maybe…this is it…", he panted sadly. His darker tone seemed too unreal. The dark hue in his gem was making him more pessimistic than usual.

"NO! Steven stop it!" Amethyst shook her head, refusing to listen to his lies.

"Can I ask you guys...a favor….before I go…?" His voice was becoming increasingly lower, almost to a whisper.

"You won't be leaving us if we go now!" Garnet started to bolt, but Steven held his ground.

"Please…just, hear me out?" He put a quivering hand on her chest, and she hesitantly stopped in her tracks.

"Of course. What do you want to tell us Steven?" Pearl asked with every intention of granting whatever wish he might have. Amethyst couldn't bring herself to look at this awful sight. She turned to the side, shoulders trembling, but was still contently listening.

"...We're listening." Garnet said slightly frustrated, but couldn't stay mad at the pleading look he gave her. He almost made her cry again, but she had to stay strong for him.

"...Tell Onion… that I've always...admired his skills...as a gamer…" he struggled to whisper, panting between words. They all continued to listen intently to his hopefully, NOT ending spiel.

"...and I hope...that Peedee...learns that...life...is filled...with rewards...I'm glad...I could... keep Beach City wierd...for Ronaldo...and I'm sorry to Fryman...for not actually...using the menu...shoulda...got...fries...", he whispered faintly.

"...and tell Sadie…that she's a great friend...and that the Big Donut...isn't lame...whatever Lars says, it's great... because of her…." Tears were starting to show on everyone's faces, and Garnet couldn't hold them in anymore.

"...and I hope… that Lars hooks up…..with Jenny, Buck Dewey… and Sour Cream…He'll be happier...if I'm….not….there….." his eyes were half-lidded, and on the brink of closing. But he willed himself awake because, he wasn't done. '_Stay awake Steven, you gotta finish!' _He thought.

"...and tell Connie...that she's a great….friend...and that….she always…has a friend…..in…...me….." Steven's eyes were completely closed and he almost went to sleep, but Garnet lightly jostled him to keep him awake. Jolting awake, he weakly coughed and continued with his dying speech.

"...and I know...why mom...fell in love...with my dad…He may not…..be magical…and...he may be balding….but….I know….she loved...how considerate...he was….for other…...people….." The gems could no longer contain their sorrows. Pearl and Amethyst had gushing waterfalls leaking from their eyes, bawling and sniffling, and Garnet was still crying, but they each clung onto every word he said.

"Amethyst," she looked up with teary eyes at the mentioning of her name, "Thanks...for being….my play buddy….", she said with a faint smile wavering from his lips.

"Pearl, I'm...sorry I didn't listen…...to you more…" Pearl couldn't bear this sad fest.

"OH STEVEN!" She collapsed onto his chest and cried while hugging his plump body.

"...Garnet." His eyes slowly closed, but he kept his word, and vowed to finish.

"AAAH! MAKE IT STOOOP!" Another sharp pain rippled through him. Tears now burned his face as they slid down his pudgy cheeks. It felt as though he were being branded with a molten, metal rod right on his belly button. He gripped his shirt, attempting to rip the gem out himself. Garnet couldn't take his cries anymore, she continued her run to blank plaque.

"...Thanks…..for being….my….men...tor…", he finally whispered.

*CRACK*

"AAAAAAAAHH! Ah!...ugh…...uuuuh…" His eyelids finally closed, and his head lolled to the side in her quivering hands. Garnet, still running, looked down to see Steven still and no longer screaming. The tormenting misery completely knocked him out. He was pale as ghost and his bangs were stuck to his forehead with sweat. His heart was still weakly beating with all of its remaining strength. Taking shallow breaths, his chest continued to gently rise and fall ever so slightly. From Pearl and Amethyst's view however, he looked dead in Garnet's hands.

"He's still alive! Do not lose hope! Steven WILL make it through this!" Garnet's voice was cracking under pressure as both of her eyes leaked ferociously. She propelled herself faster for Steven's sake.

Finally, after the emotional escapade, Garnet managed to make it back to the blank plaque with Steven barely alive in tow. Panting heavily with Pearl and Amethyst following, she held Steven closer to pedestal.

Suddenly, the picture on the plaque radiated with a rosy glow. The glow intensified and enveloped Steven in a pure pink light. The crack began to fade away until his gem was completely healed. The pale black light that was fading on his belly button seemed to illuminate back into a healthy magenta. A picture began to form where the blank space was on the tombstone. Steven at his current age was slowly etched in until it showed a complete picture of him with a big goofy smile and a bubbly thumbs up; the face the gems yearned to see again. As if expecting that to instantly cure his ailment, they waited for the magic to happen.….but there was nothing. They each held their breath, hoping it wasn't to late.

"Please…" Pearl pleaded with her hands clasped, emotionally exhausted. She reached foward to longingly brush her hand upon his icy cheek, but received no response. Amethyst couldn't remember what was supposed to happen, so she just had to have faith in Garnet. She wouldn't let him die…..right? After another agonizing minute of the loudest silence possible, hope seemed to diminish for the gems as Steven's breathing was getting weaker and more strenuous.

"It can't be….it just can't….", Amethyst mumbled staring at the blank pedestal, waiting something to happen. Garnet's head just hung limply at the tragic sight, looking at Steven, and praying his eyes would open with that familiar sparkle of youth they've missed for so long. Anything that might bring a brim of hope to end this deafening silence. Pearl couldn't find the will to muster up any words. Her lips trembled and all she could do was make inaudible murmurs, looking from the pedestal to Steven and then to the pedestal again. Her eyes were glossy, and ready to bring upon another onslaught of tears to follow the previous trails drying on her cheeks.

"If every pork chop...were…..perfect….." Amethyst cried quietly, as soggy cheeks continued to drip. She couldn't bring herself to finish the phrase. Silence seemed to eternally follow.

"...We wouldn't have hotdogs…" Everyone perked up and looked over to see Steven gazing up at them; weakly, but with a sincere smile on his face.

"STEVEN!" They all collectively screamed in joy, and glomped him with relieving laughter emanating throughout the palace.

~BACK AT THE TEMPLE~

"Feeling any better Steven?" Pearl handed the steaming cup of Chamomile tea to Steven, still wrapped in Garnet's protective hold in a warm, fluffy, blue blanket. Amethyst was sitting on the right of Garnet on the couch, watching him carefully to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Water guns would have to wait. Even though he claimed to be feeling better, he still felt relatively weak, and Garnet refused to let him go anyway. He accepted the cup, blew on it to prevent burning his tongue, and took a sip of the soothing drink with the perfect amount of sugar and creamer in it. It made him feel all warm inside as he felt it go down into his sore, little tummy. He preferred a Cookie Cat, but they insisted that he was still sick with a fever of now 101.2 degrees, and that would only make things worse.

"Yeah…but I'm still really tired….and my tummy still hurts", he feebly replied, eyes half-lidded. He handed the cup back to her. She put it back on the table, and walked over to join the three on the couch. She tucked him in so the blanket went up to his neck. He snuggled deeper into Garnet's chest and attempted to get some rest. He still had a cough and grimaced here and there, due to the pain in his belly. Garnet, instinctively wanting to quell his pain, placed her hand on his tummy and started gently rubbing his jiggles in a circular motion.

"Mmmm...that feels…..yaaaaawn...nice. Garnet, don't…..stoooop…..", his eyelids gently fluttered shut, instantly feeling better, but not entirely asleep yet. Pearl smiled at the heart-warming sight, and started humming the Gem's theme song that Steven wrote for them.

"Hmmmmm, hmm, hm, hm, hmmm, hmmmmmm…", She eventually grew comfortable and leaned on Garnet's left shoulder. Amethyst did the same on her right. They were all emotionally exhausted, cry streaks still evident on all of their faces.

"...Hey Garnet…?", Steven whispered sleepily.

"Hmm?", she replied, still rubbing his achy tummy. She was starting to get tired too.

"...Why…are the Crystal Gems…..so…...awesome….?", He was barely awake. The warmth of the tea and the blanket, plus Garnet's soothing rubs made him feel very sleepy. He was in ideal dreamland heaven.

"We're only awesome because of you Steven", she replied curtly.

"...Oh...then…..I must…..be….yaaaaaaaaaaaaawn…..pretty….awesome ...then…." He surrendered to his sleepy urge, and his whole body fell limp in Garnet's secure arms. Gentle snoring could be heard on either side of Garnet, including Steven, who was being caressed in her gentle touch with the relaxing feel of her hand rotating on his tummy.

"Yes, yes you are, Steven", she chuckled to herself. She rubbed his tummy as long as she could until eventually, she too fell asleep. All four of the Crystal Gems were snuggled together on the couch exhausted, and Steven was nestled in between them all, wrapped in a blue blanket in Garnet's protective grasp, snoring softly in Gem dreamland.


End file.
